Til Death Do We Part
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Lupin and Fujiko finally are married, but it seems a certain someone wants to crash the party...


'Til Death Do We Part  
  
Note: This Lupin III fan-fiction takes place before Lupin IV was part of the family.  
  
"I heard the preacher say a man can have 14 wives, 4 better, 4 worse, 4 richer and 4 poorer."—Quote I heard at my friend Kyle's wedding.  
  
Chapter 1—Teamwork  
  
Arsene Lupin III and Fujiko had just robbed the First National Bank of every bar of gold they could carry. Luckily, Jigen and Goemon were with them as well, so they had more people to carry the loot. "We've always been a great team, Fuji. We've stuck together through it all.", Arsene commented. Fujiko grinned. If only he knew how right he was, and how she would love to strengthen that bond between them by marrying him. If they were to be married they would be partners in crime for as long as they lived. They were outrunning the Interpol police. Jigen scared some of the Interpol police with his accurate shotgun aim. Goemon was able to cut the pillars of the building in order to cause its collapse. The four of them raced out of the collapsing building and escaped towards their secret hideout. Their trail would be harder to find now since they were travelling at dark. Besides, Interpol wouldn't be a problem anymore. They were far behind, in the distance. It would take them days to catch up. And Lupin and the gang took precautions to make sure it would take them a long time to catch up with them by littering the street with sharp tacks in the road. "I love this job !", he laughed. "Nobody does it better than we do, dear.", Fujiko said. But why couldn't she tell Lupin how much she wanted to become his wife ? She wanted to find the right time but never could find one to tell him just how much she cared. She was about to get her chance.  
  
Chapter 2—On the Run, Again...  
  
It had been a week since Lupin and the gang had committed a large- scale crime and they were watching the news to see if any information had been revealed about any article they could steal. A new exhibit was being held at the local Museum of Archeological History. It was Egyptian gold that had been buried for over 1,000 years and worth over 10 billion dollars. When Lupin heard of this, he literally leapt for joy and called the others to tell them of this amazing find. Of course, Interpol would also receive this information the same way Lupin and his gang would...which meant they would be in hot pursuit of them soon...  
  
Lupin and the gang drove the Fiat to the Museum at midnight and found the Egyptian exhibit. Interpol was already at the scene. Zenigata waited for the right moment to give them the signal to come out from hiding behind the bushes and ambush Lupin and the others. Zenigata was tireless. He would stop at nothing to see Lupin and the others behind bars, and laugh at them in his triumph of their capture. That seemed to be a distant pipe dream, but he hoped and even prayed that he would capture them this gorgeous starry night of nights. The gang drove the Fiat to the Museum at midnight and found the Egyptian exhibit. Zenigata would stop at nothing to see Lupin and the others behind bars, and laugh at them in his triumph of their capture. That seemed to be a distant pipe dream, but he hoped and even prayed that he would capture them this gorgeous starry night of nights.  
  
Fujiko, Goemon, Jigen and Lupin had to break into the building in order to get to the exhibit. They sneaked around a bit, trying not to set off any trip wires that may be in the building as anti-theft devices. They were cunning and quick in taking whatever Egyptian loot they could carry, or what Lupin knew was the most valuable. Fujiko went for the jewelry, as usual. Goemon and Jigen picked up small trinkets of Egyptian weaponry of the past. The four of them began to make their exit and were pounced upon by Zenigata and his men. "There is no where to run now, Wolf...You're surrounded by my men !", Zenigata boasted. "Darn !", Jigen swore, quietly. When all seemed lost, Goemon drew his sword from his sheathe and cut through the policemen, causing their doors to drop to the ground. All of them blushed in embarrassment while Lupin and the others got away. Zenigata muttered curses and stamped his feet on the ground in anger. "Don't just stand there gawk-eyed...Get them ! GET THEM !", he screamed. The Interpol men hoisted up their pants and tried following Lupin and his gang.  
  
Lupin couldn't help from laughing as he threw himself in the Fiat and pressed his foot on the gas. Not too many minutes later, Interpol was following them in their trucks. Zenigata was shouting at them to keep going and never give up. Suddenly, one of the Interpol tanks caught up to the Fiat and yanked Lupin by the collar. Fujiko gasped and grabbed his other arm. "No, Lupin my love ! I will never let you go !", she said, grasping onto his hand. Arsene looked back into the eyes of his girlfriend Fujiko and became a little teary eyed. He had never known Fujiko's love was so strong. The passion had been there the whole time but he just realized it at this moment. He felt like kicking himself for his stupidity. A tug of war began between Fujiko and the Interpol agent. Thinking that the Interpol agents would win, she said, "Lupin if they do take you away...I want you to know I love you and I will love you forever. Will you marry me when you are released from the cooler ?", she questioned.  
Lupin's eyes became wide and he didn't have much time to consider the proposition. His grip on Fuji's hand began to slip. Fuji's eyes began to tear. "I promise, I promise with all my heart...I love you, Fujiko Mine ! I love you !", Lupin said as he slipped away. "ARSENE !", Fujiko yelled. Goemon had to hold her back because she had gone hysterical. Jigen had a hard time keeping the Fiat from swerving off the road...but they were able to escape Interpol since they had Lupin in their grasp. Zenigata laughed at him the whole time he was on his way to the maximum security prison.  
  
Chapter 3—Thinking of Fujiko Mine  
  
Zenigata laughed at Lupin as he stared out from behind the steel bars. "How do you like that, Wolf ? I finally put you in your place. ", he snickered, giving Lupin a sneer. Lupin grimaced. He didn't deserve this kind of torture. Then he thought of Fujiko, and the words she had said to him before he was taken away from her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how much he wanted to see her happy. The taunts of Zenigata faded as he concentrated more on his one and only love. She was the sunlight in his dark life, the guiding star that directed him towards heavenly bliss. She was an earthly angel and more to him, and her proposal was spontaneous, exciting, and romantic. He sighed, a tender grin upon his face and then closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Zenigata awakened Lupin rather rudely so he could start breaking rocks. "Of all the things in the world I could be stealing, I'm stuck breaking rocks.", he thought, sarcastically. Behind Zenigata's back, he gave him a Japanese raspberry. The other prisoners would laugh and mock him too. "What is the meaning of all of this tom-foolery ?", he questioned, arms akimbo. "Ah, nothing Pops. We're just adding humor to a dull situation. Can't a guy have any fun around this dismal place ?", Lupin said. He did, after all, have a good point about having a good sense of humor in a place that desperately needed a distraction from a mundane activity. While he was breaking rocks, his thoughts wandered to Fujiko. He dreamt of holding her again, stroking her hair, kissing her, hearing her sing...Ah, the lovely daydreams went on for hours and never stopped. It was as if Fujiko's soul was watching over him while he was in prison, seeming to tell him, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't lose hope." And, he hadn't. He would never lose hope, because sometimes that is all that one can hold onto.  
  
Chapter 4—Fooling Zenigata, Rescuing Lupin  
  
In a month's time, the rest of the Lupin gang had come disguised as "family members" of Lupin's. Their costumes didn't fool Lupin but he played along with them because he knew his friends so well that he could see through any disguise. Zenigata couldn't tell, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. They paid the bail money and hurriedly took Lupin out of jail. Zenigata's informer, Max was a little suspicious of those "family members" of Lupin's. "Didn't you think there was something odd about that little family reunion, inspector ?", Max inquired, raising an eyebrow. Zenigata thought long and hard. "Don't think too hard, Pops.", he thought for a moment, and then snickered. "What's so funny, Max ?", Zenigata fumed. "Nothing, Pops, er...I mean Inspector.", Max answered, sweat- dropping. Zenigata turned 5 different shades of red and then knew Max's point too late. "It was the Lupin Gang !", he bellowed, banging his fist on his oak desk. "Duh !", Max was tempted to say, but he just rolled his blue eyes and said, "Shall I inform the troops ?" "Yes, yes ! By all means ! Make it snappy too, Max !", Zenigata commanded. Max saluted, "Yes SIR !", and goose-stepped out of the office.  
  
Fujiko was happy to see Lupin again, and told him of the wedding plans. Lupin was thrilled to hear Fuji's plans because they were what he had envisioned. But, knowing their reputation, Interpol might wreck the wedding celebration. They could easily remedy that. But how ? They would have to have a secret wedding, sort of like the one in Braveheart.  
  
Interpol decided to give up looking for Lupin and the gang, which Zenigata wasn't very happy about but he had to admit defeat once again. He almost ate his hat he was so irate. Luckily, he didn't eat his hat, but thought of waiting for Lupin to make his next move and then counterattack. It was becoming more of a game than just your regular criminal hunt.  
  
Chapter 5—The Secret Wedding  
  
In June, Lupin and Fujiko held their wedding in secrecy and no one outside the circle of Lupin's friends knew where it would be or what date it would be held. It was a traditional Japanese wedding, beautiful and exotic. Fujiko was dressed in a long, flowing white gown. Lupin wore a white kimono, with long sleeves. The bridesmaids wore white kimonos with a purple flower pattern and their hair was decorated with purple garlands. Fujiko looked at everything around her, and seemed to glow like a ray of light. Lupin smiled at his wife to be, and thought to himself, "Surely the Venus De Milo would crumble compared to Fuji's beauty...She certainly is a Princess." The preacher gave Lupin and Fujiko their wedding vows, the audience in the church was moved to tears. Even Jigen and Goemon shed a few tears for their friend. They were so happy for them both. Lupin promised he would stay faithful to his wife no matter what happened to them. Fujiko made the same vow, holding on to both of his hands. Fujiko couldn't help but remember the first caper that they both had. They were both so young then. But, it was evident that when they worked together they had a certain chemistry together. It was love at first sight. Since that day, they had been through so much together and now they could finally be together forever. The preacher pronounced that Lupin and Fujiko were now legally man and wife, and they kissed one another.  
  
After the wedding was the reception, and it was magical. The air was almost something out of a fairy tale come to life. The happily wedded couple waltzed together, paying no heed to the guests around them. All they could think about was the time they would spend together in their honeymoon, away from Interpol, even away from the rest of the gang and crime in general. Even criminals need a break !  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The honeymoon was marvelous. Fujiko and Lupin kissed each other passionately as the sun set over the Bahamas. They held each other close and sighed. "I love you, my darling.", Fujiko said, placing her head upon his chest. Lupin stroked her red hair, lost in the moment of being with the woman he loved over his own life. As the sun set, they both yawned and went back to the hotel where they were staying and trudged sleepily back to their room. Lupin was the first in bed, and he immediately closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Fujiko looked at him, "You're even handsome when you are asleep, my love.", she whispered. Lupin smiled brightly in his sleep, sighing blissfully. She climbed into bed with him and snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek. She closed her eyes as well and drifted into sleep. Lupin and Fujiko would have many more capers together in the future, and maybe even a family of their own. No matter what occurred in the future, they were inseparable...Partners in crime forever.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt  
  
November 23, 2000  
  
Happy Thanksgiving ! 


End file.
